Stokes Peebles, Jr., M.D., Core Leader 1. Administrative Structure The lOFM Core Leader, Dr. Peebles, with the backing of the Institution, will take responsibility for assisting the AADCRC Steering Committee with the organization, administration and function of the opportunity fund.